


A Few Minutes More

by RileyC



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Countdown, Blake and Avon discuss Anna Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Minutes More

**Author's Note:**

> Written long, long ago...

**What did you mean-- that I 'wouldn't understand'?**

I should have thought that was obvious.

**Well it isn't.**

Pity.

**She was Grant's sister, I gathered that much. But what was she to you?**

Someone I knew.

**How well? Avon...? Your lover?**

Why do you have to know?

**Why don't you want me to?**

It would serve no purpose?

**It might.**

You think so?

**I don't mean to pry.**

Like hell you don't.

**It ended badly?**

Oh, yes, Blake, it ended badly. She died.

 

 

Well now? Nothing to say?

**I'm sorry.**

And that makes all the difference?

**How?**

Do you want all the gory details, or shall I just hit the highlights?

**_Avon..._ **

They caught her... first.

**And she was killed because she wouldn't betray you?**

Boggles the mind doesn't it?

**No, not if she cared for you. You must have loved her very much.**

And that _does_ boggle the mind.

**Not really.**

Yes, I forgot. You like to see things that aren't really there.

**It's there.**

Think what you like.

**I will.**

And is your curiosity satisfied now?

**Not completely.**

You won't get any more.

**Not now, perhaps.**

Not ever.

**We'll see.**

You won't.

**I'll take this watch, shall I?**

No.

**I see.**

Do you.

**Yes. I'll be in my cabin, if you want to talk.**

That seems unlikely.

**Probably. But I thought I'd make the offer.**

The age of miracles is long past, Blake.

**Call me an optimist.**

Call you a fool.

**You usually do. Goodnight, Avon.**

Goodnight, Blake. 

Damn you...


End file.
